When Kanto Meets Kanto
by Gottalovepsyduck
Summary: Strange portals emerge from all around the manga Kanto region as manga characters are sent to the anime world of pokemon! Hilarity ensues. This is a pokemon anime bash, so if you're not into that kind of thing, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Because of copyright issues, the theme song has been removed, so now it just reads "insert theme here".

* * *

Note: This is the (unofficial) prequel to madmuffin14's PokeSpe Meets Anime. Of course, I had permission. This takes place during Kanto (in both universes).

* * *

**-Insert Season 1 Opening Here-**

* * *

Two figures with white uniforms with an 'R' plastered on the front were hiding behind a tree with a cat pokemon on its hind legs.

"Let's go capture that twerp's pikachu!" exclaimed the girl with oddly shaped magenta hair.

"Roger!" said the boy next to him. He had shoulder-length blue hair.

A group of three kids had just passed them, not seeing them behind the tree. The three of them emerged out of the woods and into the path. A hole suddenly opened below them, and they fell into it.

"Not again!" the three yelled.

***FANFARE MUSIC***

"A MIX-UP FIX-UP!" yelled a shrill, high-pitched voice.

***FANFARE MUSIC ENDS***

Two figures, slightly more sinister than the ones before, were working on some sort of machine. They were inside of an abandoned lab. Their outfits were just like the people from earlier, except they were black.

"Exactly what do we expect to accomplish with this?" the green-haired guy asked.

"Well, Butch, if we're lucky, we might be able to get some rare pokemon," answered the blonde girl.

"How exactly, Cassidy?" Butch questioned.

"Well, if we do this right, portals should open up in random parts of this world," Cassidy began. "If we're lucky, some rare pokemon from other regions, maybe even dimensions, might appear in range."

"But how would we know which ones get sucked into specific portals?" Butch asked again.

"That's what these tracking devices are for," Cassidy said, as if the answer was obvious. "Travelling via portal can be taxing on the mind and body, so by then, we'll be able to get to any location around here where a pokemon may have landed."

"But what if a trainer gets sucked into one?" Butch asked.

Cassidy seemed vaguely annoyed. "Any moron who would randomly go into a portal doesn't value life. Besides, who cares about them, anyway?"

Butch looked like he would ask yet another question, but then he stopped himself. Cassidy had a point there.

"Press that button on your left," she commanded.

The green-haired boy pressed a button as Cassidy looked at the screen above.

* * *

Two portals suddenly appeared in front of a brunette spiky-haired boy on a golduck and four others on a huge, leviathan-like pokemon, who were surfing five people at sea.

"Gyarados!" yelled a boy with a hat and black hair.

Both the gyarados and the other pokemon tried to swim away from the portals, but it was no use. The portals were really dragging them in. The people on the gyarados (except for the black-haired guy with the hat, who was now holding a pokeball) held on to each other as the two pokemon were promptly recalled. None of them wanted their pokemon to be sucked into some unknown place alone. Somehow, the portals had managed to force them to loosen their grips on each other. A small person with a straw hat (which was being held on to) and the brown-haired boy got sucked into the portal to the left, while the other three got sucked into the second one.

* * *

Two black dots appeared in the middle of some islands.

"Perfect," Cassidy said.

The duo quickly ran out of the lab, and headed to their first destination.

* * *

A tanned man with black hair was waving good-bye at two others as he stood besides a purple-haired professor. One of them was holding a ball that was silver and golden in color.

"Goodbye Brock!" they both said.

"Bye Ash, Misty!" Brock said.

The two of them left the lab, leaving Brock and the professor alone. The redhead holding a light yellow baby pokemon encased in a decorative eggshell asked, "You think it'll work out? Between those two, I mean."

The one with the messy black hair simply laughed, when suddenly, laughter echoed around them. Ash and Misty whirled around on instinct. "Show yourselves!" Ash yelled, before two people showed up in front of them excitedly. They were wearing rubber gloves for some reason. When they saw Ash and Misty, their expressions seemed to go from gleeful to disappointed.

"Oh, it's only you two. Well, prepare for trouble," the blonde girl said.

"And make it double," said a green-haired guy in a gruff voice.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples within every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

A bipedal rat pokemon suddenly appeared in the middle of them. "Raticate!"

"It's Cassidy!" Ash yelled.

"And Biff!" Misty finished.

"It's BUTCH!" he yelled. "Primeape, go!" He sent out a pig-monkey pokemon.

"Raticate!" Cassidy said, pointing to Ash and Misty. "Tackle!"

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash yelled.

The two of them charged at each other head-first. When their faces collided, there was an explosion. The four of them braced themselves. By the time the smoke had cleared, Misty had immediately sent out a staryu.

"Water gun!" she yelled.

The staryu unleashed a water gun from one of its edges and aimed it at Butch's primeape, who tumbled on the floor a few times before getting back up. It then withdrew its fist and aimed it at a spinning staryu. There was yet another explosion.

"Nothing here, let's go, Butch," Cassidy said.

As the smoke cleared, the two team rocket members were gone...and so was pikachu!

"Pikachu? Pikachu! Where are you?" Ash yelled.

Misty walked in front of him as she returned her staryu. "Pika-pal, where are you?"

* * *

In a forest clearing, a boy with a black shirt, a red jacket, and black pants was lying on the ground with a pikachu. Next to him was a brunette girl with a black blouse, dress, and boots. They struggled to get up as the boy tried to remember where he was before. The last thing he remembered was riding on sea with his friends before two portals opened up; everything after that was a blur. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. They just barely managed to get up as two people ran towards them. The girl was in shock; one looked similar to her friend, and the other was Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader.

The boy pointed vehemently at them.

"Team Rocket! Give me back my pikachu!" he yelled.

"Team Rocket?" the girl asked, confused. "We defeated them a while back. They can't be back _already_."

Red approached Misty excitedly. "Hey, Misty! How's my krabby doing? Gyara's doing just fine! Hey, where'd you get that pokemon from?"

Misty stepped back a few inches from Red.

"Hey, Misty, your hair..." Red began, before Misty started yelling at him.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she yelled.

"Toge-toge-piii!" chirped the pokemon in her arms.

"It's just, I remember it looking a bit...different," he said obliviously.

"Hey, just because she doesn't wear her hair like her sisters doesn't mean she's not sensational! Now give it back!" the stranger yelled, getting back on the topic of Pika.

"Aww, young love," the girl said, flustering both Ash and Misty. "Anyway, Pika here belongs to Red."

"I'm not falling for your disguises again, Team Rocket!" the stranger yelled out, snapping from his trance. "Do you really think I wouldn't recognize myself? Nice try, but you look _nothing_ like me!"

Pika slowly approached Misty and the boy next to him. It seemed to be sniffing them.

"Pikachu! You're safe!" the boy yelled. Pika looked at him oddly.

"Who is this guy?" the girl whispered to Red.

"I don't know, Blue," he replied.

"It's me, Ash! Your best pal!" Ash said calmly.

Red looked like he was ready to return Pika, but then Blue scooped it up.

"Give it back!" Ash repeated.

His two opponents looked confused as they each threw a pokeball in the air. Red appeared to have sprouted purple wings, while a round, pink balloon seemed to have expanded itself under Blue. Ash and Misty looked absolutely mortified as they flew away, with Pika still in Blue's arms.

"IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!" they both yelled. Red thought he heard fear in both of their voices.

Blue looked perplexed, as did her jigglypuff; why did they need to shout that out? Something was not right with Misty...

Ash quickly climbed up a tree. "I...won't let you get away with this, Team Rocket!" he declared as he reached the top. He then jumped off towards them, causing Blue to giggle.

"Ash!" yelled Misty.

"Does he really think he can reach us from there?" Blue said between fits of laughter. She stopped laughing when the boy seemed to hover towards Red with his arms spread apart. Somehow, he had managed to reach him, and then grab his legs.

"Give it back, you thief!" he yelled.

Blue hovered towards the two of them with her jigglypuff, and Ash yelled, "NO, JIGGLYPUFF, PLEASE DON'T SING!"

Unfortunately, in doing so, he released his grip on Red and fell over. He flailed about and waited until he nearly crashed to send out his charizard. Misty plopped herself on it, adjusting herself behind Ash.

"That settles that, I guess," Red said sheepishly.

"We'll be going now. Bye!" Blue added, before they flew off.

"Charizard, after those thieves!" Ash yelled, and it flew after the supposed thieves.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bumbling trio from the beginning of this story were heading towards a lab. The magenta-haired female looked towards a window.

"It's the big twerp with some other person," the girl stated.

"Yes, but where are the other two, Jessie?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Jessie yelled, before they heard groans from behind the lab.

"What was that, James?" she asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Meowth said, as the three ran at the back of the building. They saw three people collapsed on the ground. One person was holding on to his huge straw hat, and the others were struggling to get up. They did not seem to notice the trio standing over them.

"I wonder if that kid is hiding pokemon in his hat," Meowth said.

"I have a better idea," Jessie said, taking out a bazooka. A huge net shot out of it, trapping the three of them into it.

Now the victims were fully alert, though they still seemed to be struggling.

"What's going on?" asked the guy with the dressy outfit.

The three of them stood closer to them.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie chanted.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To-"

"You want to 'protect the world from devastation', yet you have us all tied up for no apparent reason?" the guy spoke.

Just then, the boy with the purple shirt and black pants rolled a pokeball through the net.

"You're surrendering now?" Jessie asked. "Looks like we didn't even have to get it through your head."

The pokeball suddenly opened and a large, light green praying mantis pokemon emerged from the ball and vanished, leaving only a scratch on each of them. This caused them to jump around in pain. While they were busy, the pokemon cut the nets, freeing the three of them from its grasp.

"Bill, Green, let's show them," said the one with the straw hat.

"You won't even get a chance! Weezing, go!" yelled James.

"Go, Arbok!" yelled Jessie.

The three of them threw pokeballs in the air, and three pokemon came out. An orange fish splashed on meowth's head repeatedly, a multicolored butterfly fluttered in the air and sent spores at the two opposing pokemon to put them to sleep, and a dragon-like pokemon spewed flames from its mouth at them. They were quickly defeated as meowth was still struggling to get the magikarp off of his head. Green thought he heard the meowth talk, but ignored it; he figured his mind was playing tricks on him after having been sucked into that portal.

"I will only ask this once. Leave," he commanded.

"I still have one more left!" Jessie yelled, sending out a huge pink pokemon with a long tongue.

"As do I," added James, as he sent out a large venus flytrap-like pokemon, which began to...eat him. "Don't get me, get them!"

Without thinking, their opponents stopped what they were doing for a brief second and rushed to James. Green pulled on the pokemon, with Bill and the other kid on either side.

"Hurry! If that victreebel swallows him whole, the acid in its stomach will melt him!" Bill exclaimed.

Victreebel eventually let go of James, who looked unharmed. In fact, right after he was freed, he yelled, "Use vine whip!"

The three of them jumped back from the attack, narrowly dodging it. Green looked like he was about to issue a command, but the person with the straw hat stopped him.

"What is it, Yellow?" Green asked.

"I'll handle this," Yellow said, as her butterfree fluttered its wings in front of her. Green recalled his scyther and charizard and said, "Very well. Show me what you've learned from our training."

Yellow focused on the lickitung and victreebel. "Kitty, psybeam!" she announced.

Kitty released a rainbow beam of light at lickitung. It didn't defeat the larger pokemon, but did a lot of damage to it.

"Lickitung, lick that pest dry!" Jessie yelled, but instead of doing what she said, it was hitting itself with its tongue. Eventually, it wrapped its tongue around its body, rendering itself immobile.

"Victreebel, razor leaf!" James yelled, and it sent a sharp flurry of leaves at Kitty while hovering, for some reason. It was able to avoid all of the leaves, eventually tiring out the victreebel.

"Stun spore!" Yellow commanded, as her pokemon fluttered its wings and released yellow pores at victreebel, stunning it.

Kitty used its psybeam attack again, this time on both lickitung and victreebel, sending them flying towards the three. Bill quickly recalled his magikarp as the collision sent them flying towards the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three of them yelled.

They went higher and higher until a star seemed to appear in their place. Green shook his head; he was positive he heard a chorus of _three_ voices. He ignored it yet again. It wasn't like he would see them again, anyway.

"That was Team Rocket?" Yellow asked, interrupting his train of thought. "I thought you all defeated them."

"They must be wannabes, most likely looking to get their fifteen minutes of fame by trying to revive the organization," Green cut in.

"That seems very likely," Bill agreed.

"Well, that was a complete waste of our time," Green said. "Let's go." They headed towards the forest clearing, when a voice suddenly called out to them.

"Gary!" he yelled. The three looked to see Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. He seemed different somehow, but Green couldn't place his finger on it. "What are you doing here?"

Bill was going to say that a portal sucked the three of them in this location, but decided against it.

"Where are all of your lovely cheerleaders?" Brock asked.

Green looked confused. What was he talking about?

Brock continued on, with Green not really listening. "...their beauty as endless as the beautiful blue-"

His speech was sharply interrupted. "BLUE? She's not a cheerleader of mine, just a pesky girl is-"

"Something's not right here," Bill said. "Brock is not acting himself, and there seem to be no other signs of life here. Where could we have landed?"

"Hey, I remember you!" Brock said, addressing Bill. "You were trapped in that kabuto costume for hours!"

Bill looked shocked as Yellow and Green glanced at him. He was actually merged with a rattata, not trapped in a kabuto costume. Still, Brock seemed to know at least one thing that he shouldn't have. Bill slowly walked in the direction that Brock came from.

"Where are you going?" Yellow asked.

"I have to investigate," Bill responded, stopping in his tracks for a bit. "Something's not right here. I'll stay behind with Professor Hive, if that's okay with you."

"It's Professor Ivy," Brock corrected, though Bill didn't seem to care. "I'll go with these two, if you're going to investigate whatever it is you're going to investigate."

Bill continued to walk towards the lab, leaving Brock with Green and Yellow.

"I guess we'll take him," Green said. "Even if he is...different."

"Right on!" Brock yelled out. "Now, my friends shouldn't be far from here. Let's go!"

Brock led the way to through the forest clearing, with the two dex holders following him.

* * *

Blue turned around to see Ash and Misty chasing them on his charizard. She was surprised to see some random kid with a charizard, and she could tell Red was too. The only person they knew with a charizard was their friend, Green. They didn't have time to be surprised as Ash was _hot_ on their trail. Blue mentally slapped herself for the pun.

"You're still at it?" Blue asked, though there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Charizard was mindlessly aiming flamethrowers at them, missing each time. Whichever ones they couldn't avoid, Pika's thunderbolt collided with.

"Flamethrower didn't work, use FIRE BLAST!" Ash yelled.

His charizard aimed a five-pointed flame attack at them as Blue sent out an abra. Just before the attack could hit them, they all vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Ash asked, as he and Misty looked around. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from a distance. They flew towards the place where the screams came from, and saw Butch and Cassidy running around, backs ignited, probably from the fire blast attack. Despite this, Cassidy still held pikachu in her arms. Pikachu was trying hopelessly to electrocute them, but nothing happened. Charizard landed, and both of them got off of it.

"Thanks, Charizard, return!" Ash commanded, recalling it, before glaring at the villains.

"Those kids were telling the truth after all," Misty said, shocked.

"You!" Ash yelled, pointing at the two. "Give back Pikachu!"

"You don't actually expect me to do that, do you?" Cassidy asked mockingly. "Raticate, tackle!"

* * *

Red and Blue reappeared from behind a tree. Abra, jigglypuff, and aerodactyl were immediately returned.

"Let's see how they battle," Red said to Blue, who merely nodded.

* * *

Ash threw another pokeball and sent out a light blue turtle. "I choose you, Squirtle!"

Blue couldn't hide her shock this time; how had he obtained both a charmander and a squirtle? She was the only person, to her (admittedly limited) knowledge, who had a squirtle.

"You use tackle too!" he commanded.

The two of them seemed to execute their attacks at the same time, even though Cassidy had a five second advantage. There was an explosion as their heads collided. Squirtle and raticate were locked in a stalemate, probably waiting for their trainers to give commands.

"Take down!" Cassidy called out.

Her raticate was charging at its opponent as its trainer yelled, "Skull Bash!"

Once again, their attacks both collided, resulting in another explosion. By the time it cleared, the water type starter spit out a stream of water from its mouth at raticate, taking it down. Butch sent out his primeape and commanded a mega punch. At the same time, Misty's starmie executed a rapid spin attack. During the expected explosion, Cassidy sent out her drowzee.

"Squirtle, use hydro pump, NOW!" Ash yelled.

Squirtle retracted its limbs into its shell and sent jets of water from each of its four holes. Cassidy just stood there. Ash had a grin on his face as his squirtle was getting ready to ram into it, until...

"Teleport!" Cassidy commanded.

Drowzee teleported out of the way of squirtle, who rammed into primeape, who was still in a deadlock with starmie.

Meanwhile, Red's eyes widened as Blue checked her pokedex. Drowzee couldn't learn teleport at all, so why had it just done that? It was impossible.

"Red, they really need our help," Blue began. "Look at them struggling with those clowns!"

Red said nothing in response to her.

Drowzee reappeared behind squirtle and mega punched it. It stumbled across the ground as the drowzee teleported back to Cassidy's side.

"Squirtle!" Ash yelled, though his squirtle didn't seem to be harmed that much by the attack.

"Metronome!" Cassidy commanded.

Drowzee waved its arms like a pendulum as a light blue aura appeared around its hands. Togepi jumped off of Misty's arms and did the exact same thing. It seemed to be having way too much fun. Suddenly, Cassidy's pokemon began to charge at squirtle as togepi charged a huge beam of light at it. It hit the drowzee, stopping whatever attack it was doing. The beam did not stop, though. It got bigger and bigger as it was heading towards Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy momentarily let go of pikachu in fear.

"PIKACHU, DODGE IT!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped into the air before either Cassidy or Butch could grab it again, avoiding the beam and landing on Ash's shoulder somehow. The duo and their pokemon all blasted off into the sky, not even getting a chance to speak. Red and Blue exchanged looks, those two couldn't possibly be alive after that.

"Ash, Misty!" a voice called. They both turned around to see Brock with Green and Yellow.

"Brock? Why's Gary here?" Ash asked bitterly.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Green asked.

"Where are-" Ash began, before Green interrupted with, "My cheerleaders, right? Let's make one thing clear once and for all. I am not Gary, my name's Green."

"I'm Yellow," said the smallest group member.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash yelled. "That's Misty, and Brock."

Red and Blue came from behind the tree, with Pika still in Blue's arms. Blue couldn't hold back her laughter, so Red introduced the both of them. "I'm Red, this is Blue."

"Hey, why aren't you at Professor Ivy's?" Misty asked.

"Bill had to go investigate something with her, so I've decided to come along with you all," Brock said. "The more the merrier!"

"What's so funny?" Ash asked Blue, getting off topic.

"Nothing," she said, struggling more than ever to hold back. "It's just-well, you say you're going to be the best, but you only beat those buffoons by a random stroke of luck by Misty. You shouldn't have even struggled with them. Priceless!" She laughed harder than ever as she approached Green. "Greeny! You should have seen their battle against these two Team Rocket wannabes!"

"First off, don't call me Greeny," Green said sharply. "Second, we also fought some wannabes, only these ones had a meowth."

"They make me so mad!" Ash yelled randomly.

"What do you say we all travel together?" Brock offered.

"Exactly what would that accomplish?" Green asked. "We're not here to babysit."

"Well, I was thinking Ash could get his Orange Islands badges, while we all just sit and watch," Misty said. "And if we're lucky, we might figure out the GS Ball, but maybe not."

The dex holders looked at each other. So this place was called the Orange Islands. Red and Yellow looked uninterested, Green looked irritated, and Blue looked gleeful (though Green was sure she was up to something).

"What are you up to?" Green asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" replied Blue with a wink.

Blue was thinking of competing for badges herself. She had never heard of the Orange Islands before, so this must have been a new region or something. When she got back home, she would sell them to unsuspecting trainers for money.

Blue was sure there would be no other badges like these back at Kanto.

"Hey, you coming or not?" Misty asked.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Blue said, suddenly filled with energy. They all walked around, letting Ash lead them to wherever he was planning to take them.

* * *

**OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.  
**

**You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.  
**

**Let's get it on!**

**I want to be the best there ever was**

**To beat all the rest, yeah, that's my cause**

**Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran (Male), Mankey**

**Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey**

**Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly**

**Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Pokémon!**

**I'll search across the land,**

**look far and wide.  
**

**Release from my hand  
**

**the power that's inside.**

**Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck**

**Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres**

**Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff**

**Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

**Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix  
**

**Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax  
**

**Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow  
**

**Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow!**

**Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea**

**Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell**

**Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu**

**At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke**

**Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon**

**Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee**

**Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie**

**Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far.**

**We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!**

**Breaktime's over, here we go!**

**Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy**

**Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby**

**Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran (Female)**

**Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill**

**Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey (Pokémon!)**

**Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong**

**Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon**

**At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing**

**Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp**

**Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar**

**Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar**

**Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips.**

**It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go.**

**Now it gets tricky so listen real good!**

**Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine**

**Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos**

**Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone**

**Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom - We're almost home!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!)**

**Charmeleon, Wartortle**

**Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl**

**Omanyte, Slowpoke**

**Pidgeot, Arbok - That's all, folks!**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all... Pokémon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna be the very best...**

**Like no one ever was...**

**To catch them is my real test...**

**To train them is my cause...**

**I will travel across the land...**

**Searching far and wide...**

**Each pokemon to understand...**

**The power that's inside..**

**POKEMON! Gotta catch 'em!**

**Its you and me!**

**I know it's my destiny!**

**POKEMON!**

**Oh, you're my best friend!**

**In a world we must defend!**

**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em!**

**A heart so true!**

**Our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you!**

**Pokemon!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

"Did you find out anything?" Professor Ivy asked, as Bill looked at a screen.

"What are we supposed to be doing again?" Bill asked. He was researching the whereabouts of the Orange Islands, but Professor Ivy seemed to be just hanging around.

"We're supposed to be doing pokemon research!" the professor laughed. "But it's okay. You just got a little distracted by me!"

_Why didn't she tell me that earlier? This lady is weird,_ Bill thought.

* * *

"After a long time of being away from our heroes, Brock finally comes back! And now, with their new friends, they're off on an epic journey!" a voice boomed.

The Kanto dex holders looked around for the source of the voice, while the others just continued on.

"What was that voice?" Red asked, but neither Ash, Misty, nor Brock answered him.

"Better question, what was that song?" Green questioned.

"Which one?" Yellow asked him. "There were two of them."

"The one about being the best and catching them all," Green answered. "I wonder if that's even possible."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash piped up.

"This does not concern you. Stay out of this," Green said sharply.

"What was Mewtwo doing there?" Red asked himself. "And Mew, too..."

For almost three hours, they mindlessly roamed around the island they had ended up in, but found nothing of importance.

"Bill was right when he said there were no other signs of life here," Blue said quietly. "This is just weird."

Immediately after she finished, the Pewter City gym leader inched closer to her. "You know, I don't think we've ever properly introduced ourselves to each other. Now tell me your name so I can put it in my heart!" he babbled. Red and Yellow stared wide-eyed, and Green gave him a dirty look.

"Um..." Blue began, before Brock's ear was pulled by Misty. Blue let out a sign of relief as Misty dragged him out of sight.

***FANFARE MUSIC***

"Feeling Blue!" Ash's voice yelled out.

***FANFARE MUSIC END***

No one bothered to ask what had happened just now; they knew they wouldn't get a straight answer (if any at all).

"Where is she taking him?" Yellow asked curiously, before Ash responded with, "Don't worry about them! They'll come back soon!"

Ten seconds later, the two of them were back. They continued on their journey, acting like none of this happened. Surprisingly, thirty minutes later, they saw two ladies in hula skirts, who randomly put leis on them. Brock, apparently having not learned anything, tried to flirt with them, but Misty yanked his ear once again and dragged him away.

"Welcome to Pokemon Park!" the one on the left exclaimed.

"Pokemon Park?" Green asked.

"This amusement park is popular for tourists in the Orange Islands!" the other lady responded.

"Are there any gyms here?" Blue asked.

"Don't be silly, of course there are!" Ash said, answering the question which was not directed at him. "We just have to do a bunch of random stuff first!"

A few minutes later, they reached a beach area.

"Okay, what now?" Green questioned.

"Now we wait for something to happen!" Ash chirped.

"Tell me, Ash, do you three have any goals at all?" Green asked without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"I wanna be a Pokemon Master!" he yelled to the top of his lungs, causing the Dex Holders to cover their ears. He then pointed to Red. "I challenge you to a practice BATTLE!"

The Kanto Champion looked shocked; he had not expected a challenge at that moment, especially not on a beach. Nonetheless, he quickly accepted. Red took two steps backward, while Ash went all of the way to the other side. Green and Blue kept a close eye on Ash, while Yellow just stared into the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Red of the Orange Islands!" Brock yelled, getting into the sidelines. "BEGIN!"

* * *

"Butcher, we must create even more portals!" Cassidy demanded.

"It's BUTCH!" retorted the hapless guy. "And didn't we do this last time?"

Cassidy ignored him as she typed in a few codes...

"Where does the 'we' come in?" Butch mumbled.

* * *

"Charizard, I choose YOU!" Ash yelled, sending out the fully evolved fire starter. Right when it was sent out, it curled into the floor and snoozed off. It looked a lot less threatening now.

"Charizard, why are you not listening to me? This is a battle! You were listening to me before!" Ash yelled frantically.

"What did you do?" Green asked, turning to Blue.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Blue began. "Earlier in that forest clearing, while everyone was distracted, Ditty switched its pokeball with one of his - although I wouldn't have guessed he had a charizard - and then became charizard. I had Ditty follow his commands for the time being. Of course, they were returned back to their balls before anyone noticed anything."

Green would have been lying if he said he weren't impressed, so he did just that.

"I can't say I'm impressed," he told her.

Meanwhile, Yellow was deep in thought. Why was charizard not listening to him? He didn't seem like a bad trainer, so what reason did it have for disobeying him, unless...

"Ash, how many badges do you have?" the girl asked.

Ash yanked out his badge case, opened it, and showed it to her. None of them could believe it. He had all eight Kanto badges and his charizard still wasn't listening to him? All pokemon were supposed to listen to people who had eight badges. It just didn't make sense.

"Fake badges," Blue stated, almost automatically.

Green was thinking hard about this (despite what Blue just said), while the other three got back to what they were doing.

Red sent his pikachu out to battle, when he heard Ash's Pikachu shrieking urgently and pointing somewhere. They looked to see three people abusing a blue and tan sea creature with a long neck and a heavy shell on its back.

"How dare you three losers do that to that poor water pokemon!" Misty yelled.

"Let's show these losers who's boss!" Ash yelled.

The guys turned to the heroes and sent out a hitmonchan, a spearow, and a beedrill.

Blue and Misty shuddered at the sight of spearow and beedrill, respectively. Blue had a fear of bird pokemon when she was younger, due to being kidnapped by a large bird pokemon with rainbow wings by a masked man. She did get to meet a younger boy (whom she nicknamed Silver, because of his eyes), but she still hadn't gotten over her fear.

It was probably a good thing that Ash had released his pidgeot before they met.

Misty had a fear of bug pokemon...well, for no apparent reason.

Yellow held out a pokeball and was about to give them the what-for when a guy with shoulder-length black hair came to them. For some reason, he was measuring and sketching them in his sketchpad. Green and Red stared at him in disbelief, while Ash and his friends looked happy. In fact, Misty seemed to completely get over her fear of the beedrill for the time being.

"D-D-Do something!" Blue panicked.

Brock went to Blue's side and put an arm around her, earning him a look of shock from the dex holders (including Blue, who didn't feel any better in the least). Since Misty was too distracted to pull his ear, he was safe...for now.

The guy who just barged into the plot went on to make fun of the spearow's supposed vitamin deficiency, the hitmonchan's apparent lack of exercise, and also the beedrill's "bad coloring" (although it was probably a paint error from the animators in charge). This only made the guys angrier as the boy was admiring the "shiny coat" of Ash's Pikachu (to which Pika glared at him).

"Attack!" the guys yelled at once.

Red and Yellow immediately commanded a sleep powder and thunderbolt combo with Kitty and Pika that finished off the three of their pokemon. The guys immediately recalled them and ran away. Red and Yellow recalled their pokemon afterwards.

"Don't think this is over!" yelled the guy with the beedrill. "We'll be back for revenge!"

"That's what they all say," Blue smirked, finally back to normal.

"We have to help that pokemon!" Ash yelled. "Say, I wonder what pokemon that is..."

He then whipped out his pokedex. "Lapras, the..."

The dex holders all looked on in surprise as the pokedex continued to state info about the pokemon. Their pokedexes couldn't talk! They had to read text off their screens. Then again, they could imagine that voice getting somewhat annoying after a bit. How did he get a pokedex, anyway? Red glanced at Green, who still seemed to be very deep in thought.

"Right! Misty calls...Starmie!" she yelled, but then a yellow duck pokemon with a blank expression popped out of one of her other pokeballs. "PSYDUCK! I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" she yelled, whacking it with her paper fan. Red simply stared at her, not believing what he just saw, while Yellow immediately rushed to the psyduck's side and put her hand on it. It was not like Misty to hit her own pokemon. What was wrong with her? And when had she caught a psyduck, anyway?

"What are you doing to my psyduck?" Misty asked.

Yellow stared at her for a brief second; _she_ should have been asking _her_ that! Somehow, the psyduck had been completely healed. It was only thanks to Yellow's healing powers that it was healed. Psyduck stared at Yellow with a blank expression. It was hard to tell if it was grateful for her help, or simply confused.

"It was no problem," Yellow said, addressing Misty's pokemon, before it was recalled.

* * *

"Did you see that?" a voice said from behind a palm tree. It was Jessie.

"Wat is dat guy? Is he a pokemon?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know," Jessie said. "Change of plans. We'll capture that thing instead of Pikachu."

"Why not both?" James asked, looking through his bottlecaps.

Jessie and Meowth looked at him like it was the smartest thing anyone had ever said. But then again, it was probably the most logical thing James had said, ever.

"Or better yet, why don't we capture both of those pokemon and the lapras! We'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams!" James announced.

"James, you're a genius!" Jessie and Meowth gushed in unison. "The boss would love this!"

"Imagine da baws wakin' up one mornin' wid a cwamp..." Meowth began, before going into boss-fantasy mode...

***MEOWTH'S WEIRD BOSS FANTASY BEGIN***

_A middle-aged man with brown hair and boxers was waking up, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back._

_"Ow, my aching back," the man said._

"He can't even get up from his bed no more," Meowth said. "His back hurts too much for him ta weach his massage device."

_The man is shown completely still on the bed, trying to overcome the pain._

"Just when it seems hopeless...dat mysterious pokemon appears!"

_"It's that mysterious healing pokemon!" the man cheered._

"Ya know wat da baws is gonna say?" Meowth asked his friends.

_"For making my back all better, I'm going to make Meowth and friends very rich!" he yelled out gleefully._

***MEOWTH'S WEIRD BOSS FANTASY END***

"Where do lapras and pikachu come in?" James asked.

"Who cares, let's get them!" Jessie yelled, determined.

* * *

Red sent out his Gyara and motioned for all of them to hop on. Everyone did so, except for Misty, who was scared. Red stared at her for a few seconds. This was not like her at all. Why was she cowering to a water type pokemon, one that she gave to him, no less?

* * *

"I-I'm nooot a fan of gyarados either!" James whined. He had a bad experience with gyarados ever since he kicked a magikarp that evolved immediately after and terrorized all of them (minus the dex holders, of course).

"Put a sock in it!" Jessie yelled, smacking him.

* * *

On top of Gyara, the new guy gave Ash some medicine, but the lapras simply knocked it away. Yellow slowly approached the lapras and tried to place her hand on its head, thinking that she would have better luck. Like Ash before, Yellow's hand was knocked away, so she didn't get to heal it. She did get to read its mind for a brief second, however.

"This lapras doesn't trust humans at all. It also seems to be separated from its family," Yellow announced.

"Hey, I knew that already! I'm a pokemon watcher, after all! I observe pokemon in their natural habitats! My name's Tracey!" the watcher spoke.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be a pokemon master!"

"I'm Misty, and I'm gonna be the greatest water pokemon master that ever lived!"

"My name's Brock, and I'm a breeder!"

With each introduction, the dex holders grew more and more confused. They could see Misty wanting to become a great water pokemon master (whatever that was), since she was a water-type gym leader, but since when was Brock a breeder? He had never mentioned it before. What was a "pokemon master", anyway?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brock asked.

"I doubt it," Misty replied.

"Let's reunite that lapras back with its group!" Brock declared.

"Good idea!" Ash agreed, pointing to a truck. "Let's load it on the truck!"

"Don't ask me what a truck is doing near a beach," Green muttered.

***WHO'S THAT POKEMON BEGIN***

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash, Misty and Brock asked, and the dex holders turned to them. Did they really just ask that?

"Uh...lapras?" Yellow offered.

"No, it's definitely ninetales," Green said in a monotone voice.

"IT'S NINETALES!" the three said.

Green's eyes widened, Blue and Red were shocked, and Yellow seemed a little...disappointed?

***WHO'S THAT POKEMON END***

While Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock were busy with the lapras, the dex holders went back to land and were now talking with one another.

"Something is definitely not right," Green said. "Misty and Brock are not themselves. And who is that kid?"

"No idea. Red, did you say Misty gave you that Gyarados?" Blue asked, and Red nodded, remembering that he hadn't recalled Gyara, and did just that. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your perspective), the four non-dex holders were still on top of it, so they fell into the water and grabbed onto lapras, who swam a distance away from them.

"Whoops," Red said nervously, as Blue stared at him. She didn't seem to hold it against him, though.

"Does no one find it odd that a bunch of gym leaders are hanging around some random kid?" Green asked, though he had his own theory. He just needed more evidence to back it up.

They all looked at each other, then at the other kids, who were trying to heave the lapras on the truck, though it wasn't cooperating at all.

"Any other ideas?" Misty asked.

"I'll sing a lullaby!" Ash announced, when a wild jigglypuff came in sight. It didn't seem too happy about having about to have its role taken by the aspiring pokemon master.

"It's a jigglypuff!" Blue gushed, sending out her own. The two jigglypuff stared at each other in confusion as Ash and his friends cowered at the sight of _two_ of them. One was bad enough, but two was _too_ much to bear. The two began to sing as the four of them yelled, "Stop singing!"

Everyone (except for Blue, who had earplugs) and their pokemon eventually fell asleep, angering the two jigglypuff.

"Don't be glum, I loved your lullaby!" Blue laughed.

The word "lullaby" seemed to set them off. The wild one drew on everyone's faces as Blue merely stared at it and shrugged. After it was done, Blue's double slapped everyone awake. They all looked at each other.

"Your face!" Ash said, pointing to Red. "It has scribble marks on it!"

Blue tried her _very_ best to hold back laughter as she recalled her jigglypuff without notice. The other jigglypuff left, though she had a feeling that would not be the last of it.

"Yours does too," Green said, and Ash freaked out.

"THAT JIGGLYPUFF!" he yelled, before they all (Blue included, to cover her tracks) washed their faces. Ash then jumped after the lapras, who swam away from it, as expected. Something was suddenly fired into the pool as white smoke appeared from it. By the time it cleared, the lapras was gone. They all looked up to see Jessie, James, and the talking meowth, who all laughed in unison. The lapras they were looking for was bound to their truck.

"Grr...Team Rocket!" Ash cried unnecessarily.

"So wat's it to ya?" the meowth addressed him. "You bin wearin' our names out fah da past eighty-something episodes!"

"Are these the wannabes you told me about earlier?" Blue asked Green, who nodded.

"Oh my! You can talk?" Tracey asked the meowth.

"Give back that lapras right now!" Ash demanded, as if they would listen to him.

"You won't even get a chance! Weezing, smog attack!" James commanded, sending out the poison gas pokemon. It had two heads: one face had a skull and crossbones symbol under it, while the other, smaller face had just a circle under it.

"I don't think so, Bulbasaur, use whirlwind!" Ash commanded, sending out a spotted toad-like creature with a bulb on its back.

The dex holders did a double take. Bulbasaur couldn't even learn whirlwind! And how did he get his hands on _all three_ starters? Could he have been...

The weezing released a cloud of smog from its mouth as Green quickly sent his charizard to blow the smoke away. Bulbasaur simply stood there and blew on the ground. The trio that called themselves Team Rocket coughed as the smog was directed back to them, even though they were in the truck. By the time the smoke cleared, a pokemon with four arms was keeping the truck from moving, while Ash was going through the trouble of loosening the ropes around the lapras. With the ropes loosened and the lapras freed, Green's machamp lifted up the truck and heaved it far away.

"We didn't even get to say our motto," James whined.

"Or capture all of the pokemon we promised," Jessie added.

"Maybe next time, but for now..." Meowth trailed off, before the three spoke in unison.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled, as a star appeared in broad daylight.

Green stared at them again. He would have said they couldn't have survived, but they were still here after they were sent blasting off the last time. Lapras now seemed to warm up to Ash as he captures it in a pokeball. It shakes a couple of times before stopping completely.

"ALL RIGHT!" he exclaimed, doing a fist pump into the air. "I CAUGHT...A LAPRAS!"

"Pika!" his pikachu cheered, pausing in mid-air. Everyone just stared at them.

"That's great, but we really need to get to a pokemon center," Blue said, even though her pokemon were not hurt.

"Right." Brock nodded, throwing a pokeball. "Zubat, help us look for a pokemon center!"

As he sent out a small blue bat without a nose or eyes, the dex holders all stared at him and wondered four things:

#1: Why did he have a zubat when he was a ROCK-type gym leader? (For that matter, what was Misty doing with a non-water type pokemon?)

#2: Why did he waste so much time getting said zubat to look for a pokemon center for him, when Tracey could just show them the way?

#3: Why did he send it out in DAYLIGHT? (In his defense, it didn't seem affected by it in any way.)

#4: How did they go hours without seeing even ONE pokemon center, anyway?

The zubat promptly flew out of sight. The eight of them waited for at least ten minutes or so before Brock's zubat finally came back.

"Zubat, did you find it?" Brock asked, and the pokemon nodded and flew away, as if telling them to follow it.

"Blue, can you ride on - I mean, with me?" Brock asked adoringly.

"I don't think you'd want to," the evolver began, giving him a sly smile. "I'll be using Jiggly!"

Brock got into a fetal position in front of everyone.

"Way to convince her, huh, Brock?" Misty taunted him.

Ash sent out his newly-caught lapras and rode on it across the sea with his friends (Brock had to be dragged by Ash and Misty), while the dex holders used their flying pokemon (and Jiggly) as their methods of transportation. The non-dex holders were looking away from Jiggly in fear.

"We're almost at Mikan Island," the pokemon watcher pointed out. "That's where the pokemon center, and one of the Orange Crew gym leaders are."

"Why didn't you show us a pokemon center earlier?" Green asked.

Unbeknownst to them, a magikarp-shaped submarine was stalking them...

* * *

After having healed their pokemon at the pokemon center, they all headed out and saw a building that was shaped like a soda can on the side. For some reason, Ash felt obligated to pick up a random coconut on the ground.

"Look out!" Yellow cried, pointing to a descending bucket of water. Red tackled Misty to the ground, and the others (except for Ash) moved out of the way.

"Can't you take a bath like everyone else?" Misty yelled at him when she and Red got up. Blue laughed at this remark.

"Hahaha, you fell for my trap!" exclaimed a little boy with spiky black hair and a yellow shirt.

"That's not very nice," said a voice from behind him. They all looked to see an older girl with auburn hair, a black blouse and a pink shirt. Brock's "eyes" turned into hearts as he approached her.

"WHO-O-O-OA! I'M IN LOOOVE!" he yelled, as he approached her. Blue was confused; hadn't he just said he loved her earlier? How did he move on so quickly and easily?

Not that it mattered to her.

The Cerulean City gym leader yanked his ear. "Come on, lover boy," she scolded, dragging him away.

"What are your names? I'm Cissy, the Mikan Island gym leader," she announced.

"She's one of the toughest trainers too," Tracey chimed in. "I'm Tracey."

"My name's Ash Ketchum!" Ash declared. "I'm gonna be the best!"

The dex holders were on their guard. Red was just hoping she was nothing like Lt. Surge, Koga, Sabrina, or any elite four member not named Bruno.

"I wouldn't bother competing, my sister could mop the floor with you!" the little boy yelled. "The same goes for the rest of you!"

The dex holders felt vaguely insulted.

"I placed top 16 in the Indigo League!" Ash cried out, taking out his badge case. "And I have eight badges!"

Blue added in, "So do I!" She took out her (fake) badges. Ash didn't need to know that hers weren't real, though, especially considering that his weren't real either. Why else was his charizard still not listening to him?

Red couldn't help but toot his own horn. "I'm the Kanto champion!"

Cissy, her brother, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Tracey stared at him in awe. "No way!" they all yelled in unison.

"It doesn't matter what you are, Cissy could still beat you!" Cissy's brother said.

"I challenge you!" Ash pointed at him venomously. "Here and now!"

The boy was about to send out a pokemon, but Cissy stopped him. "No, I'll settle this with them. Which one of you wants to battle first?"

Blue and Ash both raised their hands at the same time, before looking at each other.

"Why don't you go first," Blue said politely, before excusing herself. At the same time, Misty and Brock had come back.

"Okay!" Ash declared, before everyone entered the gym.

"I must warn you, this is not your average gym battle," Cissy warned. "There are two challenges, in the first one, you must shoot at cans and flying plates on the wall. In the second, your pokemon will race mine across the sea. If you can win, you'll get the coral eye badge."

Yellow, Red, and Green looked at each other. They all knew what each other were thinking: This was all it took to win a badge? Yellow seemed more relaxed; she seemed glad that she wouldn't have to actually battle.

"Seadra, go!" Cissy yelled, sending out a blue seahorse pokemon.

"Squirtle, I choose...you!" Ash yelled, sending out the water type starter.

"With Ash's first gym battle underway, things get exciting! Will he win his first Orange League badge, or taste defeat? And just what is Blue planning?" the voice yelled.

"Should have known she was up to something," Green said.

* * *

The evolver licked her lips for a brief moment as she walked out of a mart. She had bought multiple poke balls, and now she would catch every single one of them. She excitedly pulled out an empty poke ball in anticipation, ready for the pokerap. With the tentacruel-transformed Ditty on her side, she was more than prepared for a potential legendary battle. Before any of the rarer pokemon could escape, Ditty would ensnare it with its tentacles. She would not let Ash catch 'em all before she did!

"Whatever it is, we can't wait to find out! Stay tuned for more of this exciting adventure!" the voice finished.

Blue tensed up. That was just what she was waiting for.

* * *

***PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX BEGIN***

"Pika, Pika!"

_This is the boss - and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!_

Blue promptly reeled back. Giovanni was here? She was much too shocked to command her Ditty to grab him, and by the time she got over the initial shock, he was gone. Somehow, the boss seemed less threatening. Why did he want a pikachu for?

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

Blue promptly reeled back. This was not what she was waiting for! She did not care about Team Rocket right now, she had some pokemon to catch!

**We'll be the richest rogues of all time.**

**Creators of a grand design.**

**I'll be the king.**

**I'll be the queen.**

**I'll be the joker...of crime.**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**To protect the world from devastation.**

**To unite all peoples within our nation.**

**To denounce the evils of truth & love.**

**To extend our reach to the stars above.**

**Jessie, James**

**Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light.**

**Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Prepare for trouble!**

**Make it double!**

**We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong,**

**For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon.**

**I'm so gorgeous.**

**I'm always the man.**

**You're just the players in my master plan.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**We're always gonna try it**

**No one can deny it**

**We can cause a riot in Sunday School**

**We'll have you believing**

**Truth can be deceiving**

**"Do unto others" is our Golden Rule**

**This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself.**

**Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie.**

**Would you two stop yappin'...here they come!**

**Prepare for trouble...**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!**

"I have to warn the others!" Blue said, rushing back to the gym, before the ending credits played.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3! This is mostly filler, sorry! I didn't have my beta reader this time, so sorry if this isnt as good as the last two!

Psyduck - best anime character. That's all.

* * *

**So you wanna be a master of**

**POKEMON?**

**Do you have the skills to be**

**NUMBER ONE?**

**I wanna take the ultimate step**

**Find the courage to be bold**

**To risk it all and not forget**

**The lessons that I hold**

**I wanna go where no one's been**

**Far beyond the crowd**

**To learn the way to take command**

**Use the power that's in my hand**

**We all live in a Pokémon world (Pokémon!)**

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (GREATEST MASTER!)**

**We all live in a Pokémon world**

**Put myself to the test to be better than all the rest**

**So you wanna be a master of**

**POKEMON?**

**Do you have the skills to be**

**NUMBER ONE?**

**(Hey!)**

**We all live in a Pokémon world (Pokémon!)**

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them AAAAA-A-A-A-ALL**

**PO-KE-MON!**

* * *

"As we get to this exciting gym battle, what exciting adventures are in store for us?!" the voice boomed.

Blue ignored it as she rushed to the gym, when the ground around her opened up. She immediately fell into it as laughter erupted above her.

***FANFARE MUSIC BEGIN***

"A Shocking Secret!" Ash's voice cried.

***FANFARE MUSIC END***

"Prepare for trouble!" a feminine voice shrieked.

"And make it double!" a male voice trilled.

She promptly sent out her Blasty and ordered a hydro pump. Blasty aimed its two cannons on the ground and shot jets of water below to form an aerial hydro pump. The force of the attack sent Blasty and Blue hovering above the hole, and also the figures, who turned out to be Jessie, James, and the talking meowth. She decided to listen to what they had to say for any secrets they may let out.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's wite!"

Blue thought about the motto and what it could have meant. They wanted to protect the world and unite people within their nation, but what did they mean by that? What did they have to accomplish by condemning truth and love? She had an idea of what they meant by extending their reach, at least. Maybe they wanted to get known across the world, so they could all follow whatever they were planning. It was no coincidence that they happened to appear right after Giovanni showed up...

But what did he have to do with this?

"Wer'z da pikachu twoip?" Meowth asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Blue asked with a sly smile.

"I don't like that look...go, weezing, go!" yelled James.

"Arbok, go!" Jessie screamed, as both of their signature pokemon were sent out.

Blue recalled Blasty and sent out her Clefy (a Clefairy) and Jiggly (a Jigglypuff).

"Arbok, use poison sting attack!" Jessie commanded.

"Chaaaaaar-BOK!"

The snake opened its mouth and let out a straightforward flurry of thin, white bullets from its mouth. Clefy and Jiggly easily dodged the attack, the former waving its arms left and right.

"Weezing, use smog!" James insisted.

"WEEEEEEZ!" his pokemon cried, as it let out a thick smokescreen that blinded everyone.

* * *

Ash and Cissy were racing each other on lapras and blastoise, respectively. Yellow, Green, Brock, Misty, and Red watched as they were neck to neck. Tracey was drawing every single frame of movement in an impossibly fast rate.

"Lapras, you can do it! I believe in you!" cried Ash.

"Hey, guys, where's that smokescreen coming from?" Yellow asked, pointing to the side.

"I don't know," Red said, rushing towards the source with a pokeball in his hand. He saw five figures running through the smoke, three of them being pokemon. He threw it towards them and out came a giant dark blue and cream colored pokemon. The five of them bumped into the fat creature, whose body was hardened. Large bumps came on all of their heads as they jumped around in place. Red then flew on his aerodactyl and blew the smokescreen away. Behind them all was Blue, who was chasing after them.

"I knew you'd come!" Blue chirped, referring to Red. "I guess you saw Giovanni, huh?"

The boy nodded as Team Rocket (and their pokemon) stopped fooling around.

"We still have your clefairy!" James said, holding up a net, before giving off a strange laugh. It actually managed to scare the two dex holders a little. Sure enough, the net contained Blue's Clefy, who stretched and squirmed between the holes of the net.

"Hey! That's not fair, stealing from us!" yelled Jessie, and "Clefy" turned out to be a ditto.

"We'll just try, try again!" James asserted. "Victreebel, go...!"

The venus flytrap-like pokemon immediately started to put James in his mouth, worrying Red and Blue, especially as the blue-haired boy started pleading for it to let go. Tracey, who had come into the scene at that moment, started drawing it, frame by frame. Red, in particular, had bad memories of almost being eaten by a victreebel in the Safari Zone. He immediately flew on Aero and pulled on the grass pokemon with Blue holding on to him. He may have been a Team Rocket member, but Red didn't want him to die!

"Aero...supersonic...!" Red exclaimed, as his flying pokemon let out sonic waves from its mouth, confusing the poor victreebel. It then fell from its trainer in a daze. The weird thing was, James did not seem the least bit affected or traumatized.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled, pointing to Red and Blue. "Five against four isn't fair! Lickitung, go!"

Now it was Clefy, Aero, Snor, Jiggly, and Ditty (who was transformed into arbok) against lickitung, arbok, weezing, victreebel, and...meowth. Team Rocket's pokemon all mindlessly charged at their opponents, but they did not seem the least bit deterred. Snor let out a toxic attack at the pattern on arbok's chest. Jessie didn't seem affected by this at all, despite the fact that Red had just prevented her signature pokemon from changing the pattern on its body. The pattern on Ditty's body was changing.

Red and Blue watched as Ditty wrapped itself around Jessie's arbok with great speed and defeated it. Snorlax put all of its weight on lickitung, fainting it in one hit. Clefy's metronome attack turned into a weak bubble attack, but it was enough to beat weezing. Aero's wing attack sent victreebel flying towards its trainer. Jiggly only had to go near meowth for it to be sent cowering behind Jessie and James.

"I-It's gunna sing!" he yelled, as the three of them ran away. "TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAAAAIN!"

"After that balloon!" yelled a gruff voice, after Red and Blue recalled their pokemon. They both looked to see Green on his Charizard. Yellow was following closely behind on Kitty. Red and Blue sent out Aero and Jiggly again and went besides their friends. Ash, who had just pocketed the badge he'd earned, was running on foot behind them.

"Team Rocket! Come back here!" he cried, as Misty, Brock and Tracey panted behind them.

Meanwhile, the dex holders were flying behind the balloon, not making a sound.

"If that jigglypuff didn't get in the way, we would have been rich," James said.

"We'll just keep trying until - " Jessie began.

"STOP, TEAM ROCKET!" yelled a familiar voice, as the person somehow reached the meowth head all the way from the top. Pikachu was on his shoulder.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked horrified. So did the dex holders, but for a different reason.

"NO, WAIT, STAWP, DAT CAWST US A LOTTA MONEY!" the meowth cried, as Ash punched it through the nose and let go of it. It was sent flying everywhere as pikachu, who was still on his shoulder, let loose a thunder attack on it that caused a huge explosion. The dex holders looked worried at first, but the three of them rocketed away from it and cried, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Eventually, there was a star in their place.

"That was an awesome mega punch!" Misty cheered, as Red and Blue rushed in to save him. Red managed to grab a slowly-falling Ash as jigglypuff placed herself safely under him. The dex holders all landed on the ground as Ash was hugging his pikachu.

"Pikachu, that was an amazing thunder!" he gushed.

Green was the exact opposite of happy, however, and walked towards him, a hard glare on his face.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, confused.

***WHO'S THAT POKEMON BEGIN***

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash, Brock, and Misty asked.

No one said anything.

"It's kabuto!" they cried.

***WHO'S THAT POKEMON END***

"Thanks a lot," the brunette said, trying to keep calm. "You put yourself at risk _and_ ruined our chance to get information from them!"

"Hey, they'll come back, they always do!" Ash defended.

"Pikachu!"

"That's not the point!" the Gary lookalike shouted. "This might have been our only chance to find out what their big plan was! They may never reveal it now that they know we're on to them!"

"Since when did they ever have plans?" Ash asked. "They always just try and steal pikachu. We can take - "

"They clearly had something else in mind!" interjected Green.

"As I was saying, we can stop them!" Ash yelled, a little fiercely. Brock got in front of them and said, "That will be enough for today!"

"_He_ started it, not me," Ash whined, pointing at Green, who turned his back and said, "I don't care if you are a dex holder, just stay out of the way next time."

Blue, Yellow and Red were shocked. Could he really have been a dex holder?

Ash's anger increased tenfold. "I saved you from Team Rocket!" He then stomped away from the others. "I'm going to the Pokemon Center..."

All of them (except Green) watched as he walked away.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Blue asked him.

"Yeah! I thought you two would patch up your stupid rivalry soon, but I guess I was wrong!" Misty yelled.

"Psy-duck?" a voice cried.

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

* * *

Ash had just finished healing his pokemon, and was now in a room with his pikachu, moping.

"Thundershock me, pikachu..." he commanded weakly, as the pokemon shocked him with a weak jolt of electricity.

"Pika, pika, pikachu!" he cried, waving his arms around.

"No, Gary's right...I let everyone down..." he started. He didn't notice Brock, Tracey, Brock, and the dex holders come into the room.

"I let down squirtle...and bulbasaur, too...as well as lapras...and charizard. Muk, too, and pidgeot..."

Blue shuddered a little when she heard that; he had a bird pokemon.

"...primeape, tauros, haunter, tauros, kingler, tauros, tauros, tauros, tauros..."

The pokedex holders all stared at him as he continued. "...tauros, tauros..."

"Does he really have that many?" Green asked.

"I think he's in a trance, or something," Blue answered, as Ash concluded with, "and most of all, I let you down, pikachu...no wonder I never win!"

Blue was shocked at what he just said. He had very low confidence for a dex holder (that is, if he was one).

"Pikachu, thunder - "

"That's enough, Mister!" Misty yelled, grabbing his collar. Pikachu then let loose a huge stream of electricity that shocked everyone. Oddly enough, togepi did not get hit. All eight of the humans fell over.

"Pikaaaaa..."

"Is everything okay in there?" a Nurse Joy asked, coming in.

"Yes!" Ash answered, putting on a smile.

"Great!" she cried, before leaving and closing the door.

Everything was quiet as one of Misty's Poke Balls opened. Psyduck came out yet again, clutching its head. It looked around, confused.

"Do you need my help?" asked Yellow slowly.

"Psy-duck." It cocked its head to the side, while still holding it. The Healer put a hand on its head. Within seconds, psyduck's headache was cured. Blue, Misty, and Red were surrounding Ash.

"Green can be a little harsh, but he's not a total jerk," Blue was saying.

"Ash Ketchum, don't make me use this on you!" yelled Misty.

"You've gotta get back on your feet sometime," said Red. "We might need your help." The four original dex holders could probably beat Team Rocket by themselves, but a little extra help never hurt!

"Of course, you might also need some training," added Green, his back turned.

"I don't need any training! I've got my best friends by my side, and that's all that really matters! We can conquer anything and anyone!" Ash declared, pointing at a window, before opening it. "LOOK OUT, POKEMON WORLD, ASH KETCHUM IS RISING TO THE TOP!"

"PIKA!"

"I'd like to see you try!" said Blue playfully.

An argument began as Green and Misty glanced at each other.

"At least he's all cheered up by now," Green said, and Misty withdrew her mallet.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up (because apparently, pokemon center service is free) and met outside of the pokemon center, where there was a grassy battlefield. Psyduck was still with Yellow. Brock was the referee for a match between Ash and Green. Tracey had his sketch book ready. Blue headed somewhere else, having said she'd be back in a jiffy.

"Begin!" Brock gave the signal as Ash and Green both sent out squirtle and ninetales, respectively.

Having just turned his hat backward, Ash was more than confident that he would win. "That ninetales looks tough. Squirtle, use water gun!" he cried, as squirtle let out a jet of water from its mouth, which ninetales avoided with ease. Green couldn't help but stare at his opponent. What level was his pokemon on?

"It didn't work, try it again!" he cried, but the results were the same. Ninetales then let out a vortex of fire from its mouth.

"DODGE IT!" cried Ash, but his pokemon was surrounded by flames. A smirk formed on Green's face; now he couldn't switch it out. Ash was smiling too, but Green didn't know why.

"Nice try, but my squirtle's a firefighter!" Ash announced, pointing in front of him.

"Type advantage means nothing if you can't use your pokemon to its full potential," Green told the boy.

"I'm not talking about pokemon types...Squirtle, put out the fire! HYDRO PUMP AND GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" he cried, as the starter pokemon put out all of the flames from the fire spin attack. The extinguished flames soon turned into steam. Despite the thickness of it, Green could very clearly see a pair of shades.

"Good job! All that training with the Squirtle Squad must have paid off!" he gushed in delight.

"What's the Squirtle Squad?" asked Tracey, and Red shrugged. Misty and Brock didn't even bother to answer.

"SQUIRTLE!" the light blue turtle warned urgently, pointing to the right.

"Skull Bash!" commanded Ash, as his squirtle lunged at the direction he was pointing, head first. As the steam was clearing, a huge, muscular arm stopped it in its tracks.

"Hey, switching out when we can't see is cheating!" he demanded, as machamp punched squirtle with its three free arms. An explosion sent it flying towards Ash's side.

"Squirtle, are you okay!" he asked urgently.

"Squiiiiirt..." it gave a weak cry as it struggled to get up.

"You should switch out," Green advised.

"Why should we give up?!" Ash demanded.

"SQUIRTLE, SQUIRTLE!" It adjusted the shades on its head.

"You have to know your limits if you're going to be a good trainer. Putting on a pair of shades doesn't make it any stronger or faster," he lectured, as Red glanced at him. "Besides that, there's no satisfaction in beating a weakened opponent."

"We're not weakened, we're just getting started!" Ash countered.

"Have it your way. Finish this with karate chop," Green instructed, and the machamp made a crossing motion with each pair of arms. As machamp was about to hit squirtle, it grabbed its two arms and slowly lifted it up.

"But how?" Red asked, not believing what he just saw.

"When Ash turns his hat around, he gets really serious. And when squirtle has his shades on, nothing can stop him! They're an unstoppable combination!" Misty cried randomly.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but thanks," said Red.

Green was also in shock. How had his pokemon gotten so much stronger? Was it possible...no, it couldn't be the sunglasses. Without putting forth much effort, it managed to run in a curved line while adjusting machamp's position. Now its arms couldn't reach it. Squirtle then jumped into the air and hoisted machamp down into the ground. One couldn't tell that it had just taken a lot of damage earlier. Machamp got up as Ash commanded a bubblebeam. It shot rapid fire bubbles from its mouth at machamp, who chopped them all at once within the blink of an eye. Green would soon regret it as small explosions formed around the popped bubbles, combining into one big one.

He braced himself as Ash said, "Use Hydro Pump!"

It retracted its limbs as water shot out of each hole. It then spun towards the explosion and hit machamp, causing an even bigger one. Eventually, it cleared up to reveal squirtle on top of machamp. Ash didn't put much stock into beating him, as this was training, but it still felt exciting to conquer such a huge obstacle.

"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle, from the Squirtle Squad!" Brock announced, as Ash twirled his pokemon in the air. Green recalled machamp and asked to see Ash's pokedex, which he gave him. His jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Yellow asked, as Green gave it back to him.

"I can't detect its level." he said grimly, shocking the other two dex holders. Speaking of dex holders, Blue came back and cried, "Look! I got a badge, too! Two of them, to be exact!"

She showed them off, and sure enough, they were duplicates of the same one that Ash earned earlier. She actually had much more of them (thanks to Ditto disguises), but she didn't want him to be down again. At the same time, she wanted to show him he had a long way to go before he would beat her. "I was so awesome, she decided to give me two of them!"

Ash seemed delighted as he pulled her into a hug. "That's great! I beat Gary! He didn't stand a chance!"

He then broke the embrace as Misty chased him with a paper fan. Yellow and psyduck looked at each other, glad it wasn't the latter feeling her wrath for a change. Green then told her about what happened earlier.

"No level detected?" Blue asked, as Green nodded.

"And you're saying that he put on a pair of sunglasses and suddenly got much stronger?" Blue asked.

He nodded again, waiting for her response. She proceeded to laugh in his face, much to his dismay. Ash then came back with a happier Misty.

"Great, everyone's here, let's go!" Brock said, as they walked off into a random forest. Unknownst to them, a portal opened up where the battle took place.

* * *

"I'm hungry," complained Ash. "When can we eat!"

"You're always hungry!" Misty whined. "Why should we give you anything when you can't give me back my bike!"

Red looked at Misty. She didn't seem like the type of person that would own a bike, let alone complain about one.

"Psy-duck."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" she cried, preparing to smack it with her mallet, when it was knocked out of her hands.

"Stop right there!" demanded Yellow. "What gives you the right to treat your pokemon like that?!"

Misty looked worried as she slowly backed away from the enraged Healer. "I-It's not my fault!" she defended.

"This psyduck has a headache because of you, and you're saying it's not your fault?" Yellow asked, anger rising.

"T-This thing had a headache when I caught it! Besides, it's only useful with it anyway!" Misty retorted in fear, bumping into a tree. Yellow and Psyduck got closer to her. She was lying, _and_ trying to justify her mistreatment of her own pokemon? That was going too far.

The redhead continued, "I'm telling the truth! This dumb duck had a headache when I first met it!"

"She's right! I'm a pokemon watcher, I know these things!" Tracey pointed out.

"Psy."

Yellow was about to sick one of her pokemon on it, before she remembered that she could read psyduck's mind. She already knew the truth, but decided to do it anyway. She put a hand on its forehead and saw its memories. She then realized that Misty was telling the truth, but that didn't excuse the way she treated it.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but you still need to treat it better. Apologize," she commanded, and Misty did as she was told.

"Psyduck!" It looked at Misty, then Yellow, then Ash, then Yellow again.

"Psyduck accepts her apology!" Tracey cried. "Everything is going well now! Can any of you cook, or will we have to eat berries?"

"Me!" Brock said, taking out a pot, dinner table, and cooking utensils from his even smaller backpack. No one bothered to ask how he fit all of that in there.

* * *

"A new dimension, eh?" a cape-wearing guy asked, as he rode on his dragonite. He had fallen from the portal in his world minutes ago, and was now in the same place Ash and Green had their battle. He saw footsteps, and his dragonite followed them.

_That blasted kid may have foiled my plans to wipe out humanity in my world, but in this world, no one will be in my way_, he thought, as he flew upwards with his dragonite.

"With Lance on the loose, who knows what will happen next? Will Ash and his friends, both old and new, be able to stop him from carrying out his dastardly plan, or will it be too late?" a male voice boomed.

_I don't know who that is, but he's not a threat to me,_ Lance thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

***PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX BEGIN***

**On the road, on the road  
On the road, on the road**

On the road to Viridian City  
I'm on my way, I'm on the road, I'm on the road  
On the road to Viridian City  
Yeah, yeah. I'm on the road.

"This world has a Viridian City?" Lance asked himself. "The format is really different, but I guess that's to be expected of a new dimension."

**We've built a team and we've been ****training all day long**  
**We're on the road and getting strong**  
**Getting strong, getting strong**

**Now here's the plan:**  
**We're gonna head down to the forest**  
**Time to collect some Pokémon**  
**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all**

**We keep on tryin'**  
**And then we try some more**  
**To stay together**  
**And find a place worth fighting for**

**I'm on the road**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**  
**Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**I got a badge and the power to play**

**Gotta get there,**  
**I'm on my way,**  
**Gotta get there,**  
**Viridian City**

**I left my home and now I see a new horizon**  
**But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town (I'm coming back, coming back)**  
**I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer**  
**And I won't quit until I'm #1 (Gotta be the one, the 1,01)**

**We keep on tryin'**  
**And then we try some more**  
**To stay together**  
**And find a place worth fighting for**

**I'm on the road (to Viridian City)**  
**Meet my friends along the way**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**

**I'm on the road**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**  
**I'm on the road (to Viridian City)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**Gonna meet my friends along the way (C'mon let's play)**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City (You wanna be the one?)**  
**I got a badge and the power to play (Gotta train hard)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**Challenge on another day (On the road on the road, let's get on the road, C'mon)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on road (Viridian City, Here we go Here we go, C'mon)**  
**Viridian City (Viridian City)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, yeah on the road, on the road (Yeah we got a badge, And the power to play, C'mon)**  
**Viridian City,**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road (On the road, on the road)**  
**To Viridian City (yeah C'mon)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road **  
**Meet my friends along the way, (Viridian City)**  
**C'mon let's go**

***PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX END***


End file.
